Lumnious (Reversioned)
by YukinaMisaki
Summary: (Revised version of Lumnious)- Two different people with counteracting pasts.


**A/N: Hello it is YukinaMisaki, it has been a long time since I've been on and I'm back at it better than ever since, lately I've been dealing with schooling and personal struggles, and also for more original content basis on writing find me at by the username of AyaneMiharu, so check it out if you are interested. Please note criticism and feedback is appreciated, so that can improve Luminous even more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy XV or its characters. I own my OCs and this prologue only, rights go to Square Enix.**

 **Without further ado, let's get on with the story! This following chapter explains of how Emilia meets up with Prompto, changing pairing due to feeling the following characters' personalities counteract with one another.**

* * *

 **Luminous (Reversioned) - Prologue**

"Lady Emilia, it is time to wake up." One of the maids shook the sleeping brunette up.

"Augh..." The young heiress groaned as she rose up from the bed.

As long as she could remember, ever since she was young her family relations has been strained in the Luminous Household because of the judging sexist fact of not being a male heir, especially it has worsened after her father's death.

Her father, General Remial Sol Luminous has been a workaholic especially being incredibly loyal to the King Regis and despite this, cares deeply for the now teenaged Emilia going as far as personally train her to be the next heir to the Luminous name itself.

Sadly, he perished during the previous events of Tenebrae 5 years ago when the country is taken over by Nifihelm while attempting the Royal Family under orders of the king himself leaving the burden of the next oldest heir in a form of the family's heirloom, in a form of daffodil brooch.

After getting news of the now deceased general, many members of the Luminous were in denial to acknowledge Emilia as the new heiress including her own mother just because she is not a male heir, and that her mother can no longer give birth due to complications leading to having her womb removed in order to save her own life.

Rather than supporting her only child, she instead tries to avoid her own daughter viewing as a sham in which Emilia resented her for.

Getting dressed in the school uniform while smoothing out her long wavy hair, the young woman began to gaze at her own reflection and sighed, before hastily grabbing her bag, quickly arriving at the dining room.

"Where's mother?" She asked one of her butlers, proceeding to sit down at her chair.

"Lady Celia is in the garden." The butler replied.

"Is that so?" The teenaged woman sighed while continuing to eat her breakfast.

As soon as she was finished, Emilia head out to go to school in which she doesn't mind.

High school is one of the few places to ease her mind without dealing the workload and stress as the heiress, keeping it in her mind as a place of serenity.

Walking in to her classroom, the one thing she noticed was the chalkboard that says 'Study Hall' meaning doing basically nothing except studying for the upcoming literature test.

As soon as Emilia is settled to her seat, she took out her following book and start reading the necessary pages to her assignment.

After for a while of reading, Emilia decided for herself that she needed a break closing it the book in the process.

She began to observe the quiet yet idle chatter of her classmates with their friends studying together as a whole, including the prince talking to his troublesome yet loud friend who's his smile makes her expression surprisingly pleasant than her usual deadpan facial complexion.

He then noticed her auburn eyes made contact with his sky blue eyes, before looking down at the following book to make the whole situation as if she was not interested.

 _'What am I doing? Just because he is somewhat intriguing that doesn't mean I'm no good at a casual conversation.'_

Emilia then buried her face back to her book before hearing the class bell began to rang.

 _'Good timing.'_

Soon later on as classes went by, lunch has passed in which the heiress immediately got out of the classroom, walking while reading in the process.

Before she could take a further notice ahead, the brunette accidentally ram into her blonde classmate, dropping her book in the progress.

"Ah sorry!" Prompto said while picking up her stuff.

"...It's fine." The brunette said while snatching her belongings back.

"Fates and Dreams huh? It's such a difficult read!"

"...Your point?" Emilia said about to lose her patience.

"Hey Emilia right? Do you want to do a study session together? I mean to be honest... I'm not the best at literature and you seem-"

"What time?" She asked now in an interested tone.

"Huh? Do you really want to listen the full details?" Prompto now suddenly puzzled of Emilia's sudden response.

"I basically have nothing to do at home, other than just sleep and read all day." She said bluntly.

"Alright it is settled! Meet me at the school library tomorrow at 7:00 am!" He replied cheerfully.

"H-Hey! I can't wake up that early!" Now a bit flustered on the blonde's sudden reprisal of emotion.

"Then probably after school?"

"I guess waking up early is fine after all." The brunette said changing the time arrangements, making the blond innocently smiled in approval.

The next day, Prompto was waiting for Emilia at the library wondering if she is going to show up.

 _'Maybe she is not showing up after all'_ He thought to himself.

"Prompto right? You said you needed help on the necessary pages for the test, is that correct?" Emilia asked sternly while preparing to study the material with him.

"Yup that's me!"

Since that day, it feels like as if warmth is shining through as spending her time with Prompto throughout the early morning days, studying together, getting to know him in the littlest of details turning into large details of personal background.

"So you're from a family that serves the Royal Family for generations? How come I didn't hear from you from Noct earlier?" Prompto asked curiously.

"Well... I only heard and seen him, also the fact is I'm not really that type who sugarcoat words easily, especially on simple conservations." The brunette straightforwardly replied while tying her hair.

"You seem open to me when it comes to personal info like this."

"Well you are pretty stubborn and wouldn't stop bothering me on details like this." Emilia sighed.

"Haha that's what makes you unique after all. It is amazing of how much responsibility you're able to put through a lot." The blonde astonished of the amount of work going through from school to family relations.

"Not really, since my family tend to be a pain in the side sometimes."

"Although... I noticed something."

"and that is?"

"A woman who is tough on the outside but deep down wants love from her family."

"That's crazy why would I-" She started to feel Prompto's fingers brush off any remaining tears trickling down.

 _'He's right... All those futile times I wanted approval and bring honor to the Lumnious name but what for now? Nothing?'_

"It's okay to cry even through tough times especially someone who is such a beauty." He said calmly but assuringly enough to let her know that he cares about her.

"You're such a fool..." Emilia said while pulling him into a hug.

"Maybe I should properly introduce you to Noct after all, you're the type of person who needs people that you can count on."

The heiress backed away from Prompto after the hug, before giving him a small smile.

"Where should we start?

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the prologue for now, the real story will began based on events of Final Fantasy XV! Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow!- Yukina**


End file.
